


Last Night.

by ishipforaliving



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jafael, Jane The Virgin - Freeform, Jane/Rafael, jtv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipforaliving/pseuds/ishipforaliving
Summary: SPOILERS for JTV 4x17Okay, I HAD to write something Jane/Raphael cause that finale (4x17) has me shook, and even more at Team Rafaell!!!!The dialogue isnt accurate, of course, but I just wanted to write this. Mainly from Rafael's point of view.RAFAEL SOLANO DESERVES BETTER!!!!





	Last Night.

“No, he can’t be,” Rafael gasped through the phone, across the glass of Rose, she grinned with an evil look in her eye, this was the ONE thing that would ruin Rafaell’s life, and she knew it. His face turned white with despair, it was like his whole world had crumbled, the engagement ring he had in his pocket turned into dust, the new house turned into ruins, he could see Jane slip away. He was going to ask her to be his wife, and then this happened.  
“You’re lying,” he said through his teeth, tears forming in his eyes, Rose chuckled  
“He’ll be at yours soon,” she said  
“No,”  
“Goodbye Rafael,” she said, smiling as she hung up the phone  
“ROSE!!! GET HERE NOW!! ROSE!!” he screamed, banging the glass and throwing the phone. Police officers rushing to control him, his heart was pounding, his palms were sweating, and he felt broken.

Jane turned up at the house, with a beautiful smile, but Rafael could only focus on the news. He had been drinking whiskey since coming home, and although he wasn’t drunk, his vision was foggy and hazy. But the minute Jane turned up, all his focus was on her. How beautiful she was, how he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her. But with Michael back in the picture, Jane was going to go back to him, and his dreams disappeared.  
“Just leave, I’m not feeling that great tonight,” he said in a low voice, trying not to cry  
“Clearly,” she said, leering over at the bottle of whiskey on his counter  
“Jane, just go,” he said, Jane looked at him with a strange look  
“No, you’re going to tell me what is wrong,” she said, Jane was stubborn, so Rafael didn’t know what to do.  
“JUST LEAVE!!!” he yelled, making Jane jump, he hated yelling at her and seeing her so frightened. Jane looked at him, with tears in her eyes, she’d never seen Rafael this angry before  
“No, because we are in a relationship, and we love each other, people who love each other, do not leave,” Jane said, in a determined voice. Rafael wanted to hold her and tell her that he was sorry, and it wasn’t her fault.  
“Is this about your parents?” she asked, Rafael didn’t want to lie to her  
“Yeah, but I’m not ready to talk about it, okay?” he said, before making his way to his tiny balcony, Jane watching him as he sat with his glass of whiskey. She wanted to go and comfort him, but she knew that it was too soon. The two sat in the room in silence, no talking, just occasional looks at each other. After half hour, Rafael began to speak  
“I’m gonna go to sleep, if you want to stay?” he said  
“Of course, I’m going to stay,” Jane replied, the two got changed into their pyjamas in silence, with l Rafael leering over his shoulder watching her get undressed, his heart hurt. He wore a dark grey t-shirt, with his boxer short, whilst Jane went for her cute blue pyjamas. They laid in bed with silence, before Jane broke it  
“Night,” she said, she wanted to be mad at him, tonight was supposed to be amazing, and now she is sat with her boyfriend who was miserable, and she didn’t know how to help him, she leaned over and caressed his shoulder, before kissing him.  
“If you’re not ready to talk yet, that’s fine, but please don’t freeze me out,” Jane said, Rafael switched on his side, facing Jane, there was a long pause as he looked lovingly in her eyes. He knew he needed to tell her the truth, but knowing the fact that when she found out, she was rush back to Michael. He knew that this would be their last night together, and something inside him burst. He kissed her with urgency, it was more urgent than all his kisses before-hand, he needed her, he wanted her more than ever, and never wanted to let her ago. Their tongues danced against each other, as she stroked his shoulders as he leaned over on top of her, taking off his shirt in the process, Jane immediately blushed at the sight of his perfect Greek god body, she was so lucky, not only because he was incredibly sexy but because he was kind and thoughtful, she was proud of how far he had become and it was incredible to see him grow into this wonderful man who she wanted to spend her life with. His kisses grew more urgent and passionate, she had her hands through his locks, grabbing them gently. She moaned and said his name under her breath. He stopped kissing and looked at her with tears in his eyes  
“Raf? What’s wrong? Are you okay? If you don’t want to carry on, I understand,” she said, he stared at her beautiful face more. Oh, god, he was so in love with her. He’d never loved anyone this way.  
“I just…I’m just so in love with you, Jane,” he said  
“I love you too, more than you could imagine,” she said. He sadly smiled, before carrying on. This was their final night, and Raphael would never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> RAFAEL SOLANO DESERVES BETTER!!!!


End file.
